


Your My Story

by MISSchevious



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISSchevious/pseuds/MISSchevious
Summary: Minhyuk's yet not over... why wonho disappeared from his life without even giving  him a reason.





	1. Chapter 1

 

_** Minhyuk's pov ** _

 

_I was seated in the corner at our usual meet up the place, the cafe near our college, waiting for him to arrive. It's been 10 minutes and he hasn't arrived yet. The waitress gets me a hot chocolate and americano that I had ordered. I smile and thank her before taking it and sipping my hot chocolate still waiting. I hear the cafe bell ring and a familiar figure enters. I grin brightly at him. He smiles at and takes a seat in front off me. I pout "ur late!!". He rubs the back off his neck "sorry, it won't happen again, I promise. I just got caught up in some college drama". Concerned i shifted the americano towards him and said "and I hope that *some* won't get u in trouble". Wonho laughs "no, baby. It won't, just something that I had to deal with the student council". I raise my eyebrow "what!! I hope this time it's not bullying or bunking case for gods sake wonho!!". He chuckles and says leaning on the table "yes appa~ its nothing like that okay, it was because i didnt submit my assignment till the dead line, I had to wait to submit my punishment report". I sigh and lean back on my chair "good, I got scared". He leans in and whispers in my ears "don't worry I promised u, I won't cause any trouble for u or our relationship.. " he quickly bit my earlobe and sits back drinking his americano.. "thanks baby u know my choice well" he says shaking his Americano and winking... I was blushing deep red trying to avoid eye contact and concentrating on my hot chocolate._  
_I am always worried about him. Before we started dating he was a  bully. We met because of Jooheon, one of my friends. Probably wonhos gang mate I don't know, we ain't that close.. but good friends... I immediately fell for wonho's charms. We exchanged numbers and were going pretty well. Wonho finally confessed to me after a 2 months of hanging out together, he also said that he hasn't dated any guy before and i am his first, It is the happiest and most memorable day for me. We have been going out for 3 months now and wonho has improved a lot. He doesnt bully anyone anymore, even concentrates on his studies. Not that he will ever have money problems... A pretty rich guy here. But down to earth and never shows off... I just keep falling harder for him. I was deep into thinking when I feel something moving in front of me. Wonho was waving his hands in front "hello, where u lost at.. I am here. Shouldn't u be concentrating on me"? He pouts. "sorry" i say and chuckle. He folds his hands on his chest like a baby and says "watt were u thinking so deeply". I want to cuddle him so bad... Truly anybody's first impression of this guys would be a hot built bad boy. But in reality, he's a baby and sensitive enough to cry watching a movie. I am not complaining though I have come to learn, accept and love him for who he is. "i-i. It was nothing important just forget it.. ". Wonho frowns his eyebrows "I want to know yet". I says "I was thinking, how about u come over to my house we can have a gaming match, Jooheons also there" I won't ever say that I was deep thinking abt him.. Its Embarrassing!!.. Not that the gaming part is a lie I was going to ask him anyway. He grins wide "sure. I will love to. It will be my first time seeing your house. Ahh. Is aunty there. Watt should I do. How to behave... should I get something..  Dress up better.. ". I chuckle "chill amma's not home she works u know". He Stops his blabbering and says "oh yeah u mentioned before, I forgot". He grabs his americano sipping on it looking embarrassed.. Has anyone ever mentioned to him how cute he is when hes embarrased!!. My heart races just being able to breathe the air he does. After we were done drinking the Americano we leave the cafe, he entwined his hands with mine.. "let's go". I nod and we head to my house._

 

I sigh and open my eyes looking at the seat in the front, It's empty... This same cafe feels so lonely now. I sip my hot chocolate... It has been a year since I haven't seen him.. I don't have a single complain about him. But at least once he could have told me why. He just disappeared from my life without even giving me an official break up.. Or as to why did he leave me so suddenly.  Did he really love me... Was I so much of a burden that he just disappeared. Yes, I don't regret a moment I spent with him, but it's unfair that I don't even get a reason as to why he disappeared. Did he want to erase me? Did he not have even a bit of feeling for me. For the moments we spent.. I have got so many questions to ask him... I really wish  that I meet him again at least to know the reason he just left me... A year has gone and yet I am still living in the past. I tried. I tried so hard to love someone else... but I cant... I only see him. I want to cling to our past memories and live... How long will I be able to though... Wonho-ah where ever u are, do u think abt me. Even for a second, do u think that am I still waiting for u... I don't know about that, but.. every day, every minute I am waiting for u to come back and give me a valid reason for your disappearance. I get up from my seat and leave some tip for the waiter before leaving the cafe.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Wonho's pov _ **

 

I was taking a shower, when i hear my phone ringing.. I scream from the washroom "hyungwon!! U there, pic the call for me". I hear him scream back "ah!! K". Me an hyungwon have been going out for 3 months and he's a really nice guy, except when u have to wake him up.

 

After i was done with showering, i come out with a towel around my waist.. Rubbing my hair. Hyungwon was sitting on the bed.. I ask him "who was it". He smiles at me "ur father..". Wonho sighs "wat did he want". "he told me to tell u to call him back again". I remove my clothes from the cupboard and start wearing it. Hyungwon was just looking at me askingly.. I eye roll "i will call him later not now". Hyungwon sighs "u got a good father and yet ur bratty ass got some pride there". I frown "i am not bratty i just need space". "u dont even live together with him to say that". "i know that.. I said i'll call him okay.. don't nag me for it" i know my dad's a really good man.. I do care and respect him, but it doesnt mean i dont need my own space. Hyungwon sighs laying back on the bed "watever". I was done wearing my suit and tie, fixing my hair i carry my wallet and sunglasses "okay, i am leaving". Hyungwons says a very deadly good bye to me. I roll my eyes honestly watt am i doing with a man like him... If it wasn't him as my fathers best friend's son i would not have even noticed he exists. 

 

Getting out of the building i walk to my car.. Its a maserati alfieri.. Hell its my second love. I sit in inhaling the scent.. I always feel home in my car, is it wierd, well anyways. I start driving to my office.. Yess my father is a hella rich man who owns a damn big company of which i am the heir..  He's given me to work under one of his branch here in america... Till now i have kept up to my work well and good.. 

 

I reached my office and walk in,  the staffs were all bowing to me as a sign of respect, honestly they dont need to..  I smile and bow to who i can. Reaching my cabin, i sigh and sit down on my chair, there's no paperworks today, thank god.. Its hell. I was sitting back, playing a game on my phone, when i hear a knock on my door. "come in!" I say. I see my assistant (maria) enter, she bows and says "i am srry to intrude but... Boss has been calling u from long sir and excepts u to call back immediately". I sigh "okay.. ". She bows and leaves. Watt is so important that father has been behind me... I call him up "hello?". " **watt were u doing from so long, son!!i have been calling u from past 1 hr!!!** ". I cringe my eyes i was excepting his "nothing appa, wats wrong tell me that first". I hear him sigh before speaking " **i want u to come back to korea** "  I shiver at the thought "a-appa i am happy here, i dont want to be there". " **wonho!! Its for ur own good okay, anyways u won't be able to run our business there from america u. need. to. be. back. here. And no more arguing** ".Before i could say anything the line was cut.  I band the phone on the table "shit.." i hear the cabin door open and see hyungwon coming in he walks to me and sits on the table. I glare at him "u knew it". He smiles and places 2 air tickets in front of me "yup, dont wrry abt the packing we will be leaving tomorrow". He gets up winking at me and he leaves. I rest back sighing and running my hand through my hair.. I cant take this... going back to the place where _he_ is there.. I-i cant do this, i wont be able to handle..  Shit why after a whole yr, i hope we dont have an encounter... I hope not to see him.. Cause the moment i do i know i will loose it. 


	3. Chapter 3

_** Minhyuk's pov ** _

 

I was walking on the crowded road to my office. I am a stylist... The pay is good enough to let me and my mom survive... I am also quite satisfied with my job... So i never tried for anything better.. While i was busy thinking, I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. I remove my phone and smile to myself..

1 year and my wallpaper is still from that day...

 

_I was sitting leg strecthed on the floor of the back corridor of the college. Wonho was lying down resting his head on my thigh. This side of the college is abandent so pretty much no one comes here. I was reading a book while wonho seemed to almost doze of in dreamland.. "wonho-ah!!wonho!!!u here" i hear someone scream.. Wonho gets up irritated "tsk, watt is it.. I am here". Someone appears from the class door.. "ah here u are.. I wanted to ask u we are up for bike races today.. wanna join". Wonho says "watt time". The other guy grins "by 9 pm" he waves at wonho and leaves. Wonho sighs lying down on my lap again.. I place my book beside me and start playing with his hair.. Recently he's dyed it white with blue dip dye.. I am so mesmerised by it... "are u going" i say still playing with his hair. His eye's are closed but i see a smile on his face "yess.. It's fun u know.. Fast way to money as well". I say "and dangerous as well". He opens his eyes and looks at me straight "sometimes its good risking... u cant always be safe and sound". I pout " okay then.. Let me also come with u". He raises an eyebrow "u really want to come". I nod. He thinks for a second then answers "okay.. Ill pick u up 8.30 then". I smile "okay~"._

 

_I was ready wearing a yellow turtle neck waiting for him arrive at my place.. wonho's been to place quite alot of times, he and my amma get along quite well, i am happy that they do. I hear the bell ring and quickly run to check who was it.. I see him smiling and standing in the front, he's worn a leather jacket and added some piercings on.. Shit did i ever mention my boyfriends hot as hell, well i did now. I hope i survive the night with his charms. He waves and hand in front of me "hello, mister lee minhyuks where are u lost". I snap out of my daze "uh, nothing.. Ahaha.. Lets get going" I grin. He smiles at me sexily and takes my hands "ur looking cute baby" he whispers in my ears "i want to eat u right now". I blush deep red "wo-wonho, shh... We will be in trouble if anyone hear's" i havent yet revealed about our relation to my mother. He chuckles "then let them know that u belong to me, minhyuk-ah". I grabs his mouth and glare at him.. Quickly i scream "amma!! I am leaving okay bye". I walk him to his car "aishhh, we would be dead". He was grining all the while "let her know someday she will anyways". I pout i know i have to confront her but.. Now's not the time, i am scared to do so. He walks to the other side of the car and opens the door for me, he eyes me to sit in. I smile and do so.. He walks to his drivers seat amd starts driving.. I swear i am not staring at him.. I am looking and the scenery outside from his window wow so sexy i cant take it. I see him grin all the while when drving as if he knows i am mesmerised by his charms.. But i am not looking at him its the scenery!. We reached a place which had racing tracks.. But not a proper built one, there were many people with their bikes and cars and all hot girls around.. I felt a bit anxious.. Wonho comes to these places quite offen.. He-he could get any hot chick.. I feel like i am nothing. He senses somethings off in me "wats wrong babes" he asks. I shake my head and smile at him "nothing". He grabs my hand interwines it, hes never the one to hide our relation.. I feel my cheeks get warm. When i look on top i could feel some girls glare at me.. Probably hunting wonho.. srry chicks buts he's taken by a cock. He leans on his car and pulls me, i almost fall on him. I was blushing at our postion... He was behind me while i was leaning back faced to him. He slid his hands around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder, he sniffs my neck and says "u smell sweet baby". I was going respond, when i hear a loud voice speaking from a mic..._ " ** _who all are up for the race.. Put ur bet money_** ". _I hear people screaming out their prices.. Wonho raises his hand on top "10,000!!". I hear people hooting.. I guess hes very popular here. "so-so much wonho!" i say. He winks at me "chill, ill get them back anyways". I roll my eye's at his confidence "and watt if u cant". He turns me around to face him, i was in between of his legs "and watt if i do... Wat will u give me". I pout "uh... I-i dont have anything". He whispers in my ears "i want a kiss in front of all these people here". I look at him wide eyed "ur kidding me". He shifts me and gets walking "no i am not stand there and watch ur boyfriend rock" He winks at me and goes to the boy who was speaking on the mic. They were all crowded around there, after a minute or 2 they all spread around.. I see wonho walking to a near by garrage, in a minute he's out with a ducati. Hell he'll look sexy even wearing a pineapple suit.. He gets to the racing track and winks at me before putting his helmet on and getting ready for the race. The man starts the count down "3". My hearts starting to beat even before its started "2" oh goshh.. God plzz let wonho win.. "1 GO!!". All the bikes speed up.. My eyes are only on wonho.. Suddenly he's lacking behind. I bite my bottom lip and fist my hand... Watts wrong, well shouldnt i be happy i dont have to publicaly kiss.. But i want him to win, Fuck the kiss. I scream with all my force "wonho!!! Get going u can do it!!". Its like he was waiting for me to say this... Suddenly he's left all the racers behind and crossed the line. I hear people hoot. The man with the mic patts his shoulders proudly and hands him the money.. He smirks and walks straight to me, the guy with the mic clicks a picture Of us both and hands it over to him, i guess they do this to all winners here, i dont really know or maybe wonho asked for it cause i saw him whispering something in the guys ears. Wonho turns to me and says "now where's my price baby". I smile at him "u deserve it" i get closer to him and place a kiss on his cheeks. He was taken aback "wat!! I wasnt expecting this". I chuckle "but u never mentioned where wonho". He_ _grabs me by my waist and i look at him surprised "wonho-ah, leave me people are watching". Some were literally glaring at me, as if ill die with that.. even if wonho is the cool main manga boy i aint the main nerd to get supressed... I am strong enough to protect myself.. Even i do feel possesive, but PDA in public makes me shy. Wonho says "u sneaky little pup". He did he just call me pup.. I am blushing hard right now. He turns and tell to the mic guy "i am leaving for today". I hear a girl says "wonho oppa, stay for longer plzzz~". I side glance wonho, he was smiling "srry suzy, but i am busy with my boyfriend right now". A guys comes out of no where and says "dont wrry won, we will keep ur guy entertained" he licks his lips looking at me like he's ready to pounce anytime, i fist my hand in discomfort and anger.. But before i could even react wonho had blown a punch at him "dare to say that again!!". I move forward to stop him. The boy was already on the ground.. Seem's like nobody goes against wonho, cause not a boy came ahead to help him. "let's go, leave him". I say grabbing wonho's shoulder. He slides a hand around my waist and pulls me closer "this guy here belongs to me, anybody who lays even their eyes on him, will not see the next day!!!" nobody is standing up to him, thats the power of him.. He's the lion of the jungle. I feel so happy and embarrased at the same time. He looks at the guy and says "ill let u go for this once, there won't be another chance like this". He removes his hand from my waist and grabs my hand walking me to the car and opening the door for me. I sit in and he walks to his seat.. He gets in and starts driving in full speed.. I see he's yet angry.. I dont say anything and let him cool down on his own. I was so into worrying and starring at him that i dont see where we stopped, he gets out of the car so i follow him. I see that this is not my house.. "wonho where is this.. ". He looks at me "my apartment.. " i look at him surprised. He points at my pocket and says "call ur mom and tell u wont be coming". I am taken aback, but i do as he says.. I follow him to his apartment while i call my mom and notify her. He opens the apartment door and walks in, for a single person his apartment is quite big, even bigger to my house i guess. I was staring around the decoration of the apartment, feels like someone has specifically sat and put his heart into it cause the apartment looks beautiful in black, grey and white. He sits on the couch and closes his eyes sighing and running a hand through his hair, he's always had a habbit to do this when he feels stressed, i look at him standing in front from a distance. After like a minute he opens his eyes and looks at me.. "come here, why are u standing there, this is all urs" He says. I walk towards him and feel his gaze only at me. I sit beside him, close enough and lean my head on his shoulder "why are u so stressed wonho-ah, it was nothing big". He slides his arms around my waist and lifts me a bit gesturing me... I get it and move on his lap, legs on each side, i sit on top facing him , he grabs me by my waist so that i dont fall and looks right into my eyes "minhyuk-ah. U know i love u". I place my hand on his cheek stroking it "yess, i know and i do to~". He gulps before he says the next words "i want u". I am not that surprised atually, i mean we are a couple he has the rights to ask for it.. After all we have dated for over 7 months now and we havent done it yet.. He is always patient and understanding. When i was deep in thinking and didnt respond he continues "i want to be ur first and last minhyuk" he starts stroking my back "but.. I can w-wait". I also want him.. Its just that i am always scared, but today i feel alot bolder, i made him wait for so long after all. I place my hand on his shoulder's and lean in to kiss him, his hands slide up from my back and settle to grab the sides of my face, he deepens the kiss.. He lips feel so good, he bits my bottom lip and and i open my mouth giving him entrance.. He turns my head a bit for better access.. He tastes so good just like, strawberries?? No, maybe like sweet cream, i dont know but tastes heavenly. In between the kiss his hands slides down slowly, he's feeling every inch of my body it sends a shiver down my spine, and i moan breaking the kiss.. It feels to good to be touched by him, we havent even done much and i feel myself turned on, well i thinks it not only me.. Cause i can feel him as i am right on top of him.. Must be hard to control.. He slides his hands under my shirt and i grab his hand. He looks at me confused. "lets go to the bed" i say... Gosh, i sound so desperate. He smirks and carries me bridal, i wiggle a little "yah" its embarrasing. But he's more focused on reaching his destination, he opens the door somehow and doesnt bother to close it. Placing me on the bed he crawls on top, immediately stealing a kiss on my lips, i grab his shoulders and dig my nails in it deeper when he starts feeling my body with his hands again. He succesfully slides his hands under my shirt and breaks our kiss to remove it off me.. I feel a bit embarrased but i willing to lay bare in front of him. He kneels on his knee's with me in between and removes his leather jacket and shirt as well i was staring at him. Fuck. His body, i cant resist but touch it, my hands move by instincts and i trace his defined body, he's a piece of art.. I see him smirk at me "like wat u see, baby". I feel my cheeks getting hotter if it can get anymore. He leans in again and strokes my cheeks "its all urs~". Omg can he stop being cheesy, i am already feeling high. I feel him trace my body slow and teasing, when he settles just on top of my jeans band. Shit i want him to touch me so bad, i squeeze my eyes waiting for him to do something anything but he doesn't move his hand instead strokes my stomach. I look at him needy, i am sure he can see i have a boner. He says "say wat u want baby and i will give it all to u". I grabs his neck and bring him for a greedy and fussy kiss, and look at him in the eye "i want u~". He Smirks and gets down to my waist, he unbottons my jeans and removes it along my my boxers.. And throws it god knows where. can i feel anymore embarrased, i am all naked here.. even more embarrasing with the door open! Is it some kind of a kink of him, god knows maybe he just forgot. I feel him touch my member and i have hit rock bottom.. Shit.. I have attained peace. He starts stroking it slowly. I grab the sheets in my hand so tight that my knuckles turn white. Damn the door if someone even walks through i dont think ill be able to sense a shit. I feel myself get harder, suddenly his hands leave my member and is replaced with his mouth.. Oh shit.. Fuck, fuck, i think i won't last even like a minute. He starts bobbing his head and i close my eyes in pleasure moaning amd grabbing the sheet even tighter if i could anymore, i could feel his glare on me burning holes in me. After a minute or so i feel myself near to climax "wo-wonho~" And i cum, he swollows like every inch of it and gets on his fours to crawl back on top, some of my cum was dripping from the side of his mouth.. Shit i dont want this moment to ever get over. He licks it and leans in to kiss me, his taste has changed more like i can tatse myself. He looks at me " thats how u taste minhyuk ah, sweet i will never get over it". I feel like crying right now.. This man holds me so gently, he always treasures me, i can't feel anymore more loved.. I am so lucky to have him in my life. He looks at me concerned and strokes my cheeks "min, d-do u want to go further, i want u to want it and not just because i-i said". I shake my head a 'no' "its me who wants u, i want u wonho~". He smiles and gets up from the bed finding something in the draw and crawling back on top of me, he applys something in his hands.. Probably the lube, i have read about how we do it... I mean come on we need knowledge. He gently pushes one finger inside me and i moan loud, while bringing my hand to grab his shoulder. He's so gentle with me, after i was stretched enough he pushes another one and he starts scissoring me, he feels so good... Well how many times am i going to repeat myself but.. He does feel good!!! . When i was prepared i tell him "wonho its enough i-i want u, now~". I see him smile and unbuckle his belt. He doesnt completely remove his pant.. Probably impatient.. I can see his desperacy and i am proud that its me who turned him like this. He apply somekube on him and positions his member, sliding inside me slowly and gently, i moan loud out of pain and scratch his back unintentionally. He doesn't mind though, i guess.. cause he's here stroking my hair comforting me "its okay, i know its ur first, ill take it slow, tell me when ur ready". I feel tears in my eyes... I dont want to move on from this moment.. He was waiting patiently for me to adjust to him, once i calm down, i say " i am fine wonho~ u can move". He nods and starts moving slowly.. I dig my nails in his back, taking in the pain and pleasure. He kisses and leaves deep red and brown marks all over my body, i do as well. Tears were streaming down my face, not out of pain but happiness.. I feel connected to him.. I feel that we are one. He starts pacing up and i moan louder, shit i need to stop making these noises he might not like it. I try to control it when i hear him whisper "dont control it minhyuk, let it out i want to hear u~ ur Beautiful just the way u are". Thats all the assurance i need to let myself loose. After a while wonho cums inside me.. He leans on my body, trying to even his breathing. I stroke his back which had a bit of blood stain and was all red by now, i am so srry for it, i really didnt mean to do it. He gets up once he's back from his high and strokes my face and smiles at me "ur sexy, cute beatiful, handsome pretty every god damn thing minhyuk, i dont ever want to get over u". I giggle and hit his chest playfully. He grins and gets up adjusting his pants back and buttoning it. He gets up and says "ill get u cleaned, wait ill just be back". I smile and nod and he leaves the room. I lean on the headrest of the bed, not bothered that i am all naked. After a minute he returns with a big bowl and towel, he places it on the table and sits beside me. He take the towel and squeezes some water out, before rubbing my body. Its warm, he cleans me up and puts one of his hoodie and boxer on me so that i dont feel cold. I am already feeling sleepy, he places a kiss on my forehead "ill take a shower and join u in bed, go ahead and rest". I nod drowsily and kisses my forhead before putting the blanket over me. He  off's the light before leaving the room. I smile at myself, i am so lucky he pampers me like baby, well i am his baby, while thinking i dont know when sleep took over._

 

I open my phone and see its a message from jooheon 

 

From joonie 

### Notes:

> I am srry for all the typos that remain even after proof reading (♡˙︶˙♡)


	4. #4

**_ j _ ** **_ ooheon's pov _ **

 

I had messaged minhyuk this morning i really want to confront him about this. I was thinking about how i will talk about it with him all day. It's been years we were are good friends, i remeber meeting hil in a club while he was drunk and slid his phone number in my pocket, he is really cute when he gets drunk. Its been long that he broke up wity wonho, and i-i don't want to stretch this any longer "fuck. I am scared" i say while i was lying on my bed. My roomate changkyun was sitting on the opposite bed, reading a book. I look at him "do u think he will, u know, respond". He sighs placing his book down "for your information i don't even know the guy". I pout and hide my face in the pillow "u could have said yes for assurance". He gets up and walks to me patting my thighs "come on just go give it a try maybe be he will respond, get up!, get ready". I whine but get up anyways.

 

I was ready and setting my hair, when i hear my phone buzz, i see it's a message from minhyuk guess he's already left. I take my wallet and phone and look at changkyun "ok, how do i look". Chnagkyun smiles at me warmly, but somehow he seems so off "hot". I wink at him amd leave. Whats wrong with him maybe tired. 

 

_**Minhyuk's pov** _

 

 

 

I was waiting at Mc'donalds which was near my work place. I had already messaged jooheon 20 minutes before leaving so he should be here in a while. I already ordered cola and 2 burgers, cause i know what jooheon eats. Feeling bored of waiting, i scroll through my gallery. I see outside the glass window, time to time. After few minutes i see jooheon getting out of his car

 

  
He walks in and sees me, smiling he apologises "ah srry i became late". I smile at him and place my phone aside "no problem". He grins and sits down, somehow he seems nervous than usual today. He sips his cola and looks everywhere but me. Since he doesn't plan to speak i say "u.. Had something say, right". He almost chokes on his cola and places it down. After he gulps it down, he looks at me "i-i wanted to ask u.. What u really think of me". I look at him puzzled "what do u want me to think of u?". He sighs and grabs my hand which was on the table, looking in my eyes he says "i like u minhyuk.. I want u to give me a chance, i want to u to be my boyfriend, i know this is sudden for u.. But the choice is yours". I am really surprised this was unexpected, his grip on my hand tightens "plzz say something~". Just how long its been i haven't gone out with anyone. Isn't this my perfect chance, jooheons sweet always cares for me and even i like him. I can't be sulking all my life i need to move on, yeah i need to "o-ok, but.. I going to be frank, i don't see u in that way yet". Jooheon grins wide, its makes my heart warm at how adorable he gets, maybe i am making the right choice?. "it's ok we can try out". I smile at him and nod. He leaves my hand amd goes to eating his burger, no more nervous. I do the same. I hope i have made the right choice. 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

_**Wonho's pov** _

 

 

 

I was waiting at seoul airport along with hyungwon, for the guard's to arrive. Ugh, i really didn't want to come back here, everything thing here reminds me of _him_. I close my eyes and breathe the the air of seoul, i am back home, huh. I clearly remember the day i had gone for a trip to singapore...

 

 

 

_I wake up_ _, to the alarm ringing_ _and i blink my eyes adjusting to the light. Turning around i see a sleeping figure beside me.. the only word to describe it is an angel. I was staring at him and smiling at myself, he was turning around in his sleep, eye brows frowned. I realise its because of the alarms thats still ringing and switch it off. Sitting up i yawn and stretch before getting out of bed. "Morning" i hear a very cute voice and turn around "morning babe". He was grining at me, he looks super cute in his bed hair (╥﹏╥). He walks to me stretching himself "anything to eat" he asks pouting and rubbing his eyes. I stroke his hair and settle it in place "first go for a shower". He pouts "no, i am lazy too". I whisper in his ears "lets take it together then". I see him blush, and i giggle "its okay if u dont want to". "No!! I-i mean its e-easier that way, ill make u scrub my back". I was laughing internally at how sweet excuses he makes "okay~". I grab his shoulder's and walk him to the washroom like a baby._  
_Undressing we get into the shower. And i put some showergel in my hand and start scrubbing his back, i turn him around to scrub his front. He seemed to be dozing of, it pisses me off and i squeeze his nipples hard, he let's out a moan and opens his eyes halfway, water drops all over him making him look sexy, i feel myself turn on. I gulp when i feel his hands running up my back slowly sending shivers down my spine, i close my eyes taking in the sensation. His hands settle at the nape of my neck and I open my eyes to look at him. The way he's looking at me, i know he wants it to, so i close the distance and kiss him, i run my hand down his sides till i reach his thighs giving it some strokes, i carry him up and push him to the wall. He wraps his hands and legs around me and adjusts on the wall so that he is comfortable. I leave small pecks all over his face, while he had his eyes closed and was breathing heavily, the sight was turning me harder. I lowered down and bit his neck and he lets out a soft moan, statisfaction fills over me watching him moan and shiver under me. I slowly traces his side and reach down pushing a finger in, all the while not leaving his mouth. He moans under our kiss, i push another one and prepare him. I felt he was ready and push him up higher on the wall and adjusted my member at his entrance thrusting in a go. He moans loud and digs his nails in my shoulder blades, he has a habit to do that everytime, i dont even know just how many mark he leaves on me, but i kinda like it, its my own personal kink. I wait for him to adjust to me "u alright" i say. He nods and says "yes~ it was just abit.. Harder". I look at him and was going to say something when he cuts me off clashing our lips, i take this as he's okay and responce to move. He was moaning all the while i was thrusting in him. I see traces that i left all over his front and was proud of it, cause why not he belongs to me and the world needs to know. Few minutes later i feel myself near and he senses it to, he hugs me tight and i cum inside him. We both steady our breaths and then he loosens his arms around me and i back off, letting him stand. He wiggles abit while standing, "will u be alright" i lay my hands on his back and he looks at me angrily pouting "i just fucking wanted to eat something! How did we end up with this". I look at him wide eyed "so its my fault now, i was taking care of your hygiene". "yeah i saw that" he rolls his eyes and i giggle "okay i am sorry, how abt i make u some delicious pancakes to eat as an apology". The way his face lits up at the thought of food is always amazing."yes!! I want chocolate ones with hazelnut" He hurries out and i follow him behind._

 

 

 

_I was making pancakes for us, while he was following me around like a puppy watching every step i took "how come your so good at cooking, i mean u might have cooks so why do u cook on your own". I point around "do u see any butlers around, no right, i like privacy so i learn't all this on my own". Minhyuk leans on the table and grins "u make a perfect husband i am jealous of u". I chuckle and pinch his nose "why does my wife has to be jealous of me". I see him frown and he hits my arm playfully "wife my ass". I laugh and say "yeah exactly". He head locks me from behind and says "pervert". I tap his hand and say "okay, okay i lose u win". He loosens his grip and puffs his chest with pride. I laugh at his cutsy act. He says " what are u laughing for →_→". I shake my head "nothing, go sit. The pancakes are almost done". He grins and sits on the chair. I really do get amazed at how he changes for food._

 

 

 

_After we were done eating, he was helping me pack my stuffs up. I could say he was feeling down, but he put up a good front. Once we were done, he walked to me and pecked my lip's while placing something in my jeans pocket. I remove it to see a heart keychain, i look at him and he had another pair of a key keychain with him, which he so proudly was shaking it._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_He grabs my hand and places his key inside the heart keychain, then looks on top at me "u see ur heart on only belongs to me, only i have the key to it". I giggle this is so childish yet so cute. I really love his guy with all my heart "okay, min" i grab his head and place a kiss on his forhead, resting my head with his "and watt abt u". He was grinning "u already have me as long as i have this key". "then make sure u never loose it" i say. He pushes me back and winks "100% i won't i will keep it in my locker". I stroke his head and giggle "okay". I walk to get my bag and then entwining our hands we walk to the car._

 

 

 

_We were at the airport sitting there on the seat waiting for my flight to arrive. All the while he had his hands entwined with me. Once i hear my flights anouncement. I get up and he does to. I turn to hug him "i'll miss u". He hugs back tigther and says "me too". Patting his back i move and start walking away, i stop and turn back to look at him once._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_He was smiled and waved at me_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_And i knew he would be alright. I wave back and walk to the security check._

 

 

 

I feel someone patt my shoulder. I open my eyes to look at the person. Hyungwon looked concerned "u ok right, i was calling u from long, u seemed like a lifeless body standing here". I apologise to him "srry, its just that.. Its been long i last came here". He smiles at me warmly "i understand take ur time, but right now we need to leave the guards are here, come on let's go". I nod and walk to the car.

 

 

 

"annyeong appa" i say walking in his cabin, the first thing i do entering the house. He smiles at me and motions me to sit down "i am happy u didnt rebel". I roll my eyes "u know i did". He laughs "yes, but u still came that matters". I sigh sitting down in force, whining. Hyungwon greets my father and sits down beside me. "so... Hoseok, i want u stay here and handle our main branch, son i know u dont like it here.. But this is ur country, not discriminating but this is where our business is and u cant handle it if ur not.. Here" he says looking at me seriously and i know its for the best. I take a minute before replying "i understand". He smiles at me and hyungwon "then.. Go meet ur amma ill just be down after i am done with these papers, hyungwon-ah dont be shy ok, this is ur house after all" i see my father smirk. Hyungwon nods smirking as well. I give them a puzzled look they do get along well. My father knows i am gay, so my and hyungwons relation is not hidden, i am glad i have such accepting family. I get up and was about to leave with hyungwon when my father stops me "hoseok, can we have a father and son chat for a minute". Hyungwon gives appa a knowing look and bows before leaving, i sit back down. He was thinking for a minute before he speaks "u know watt i am going to talk abt.. And from watt i see ur already over him, i hope u can work well here and just be with us like u used to be... Me and ur amma really miss u son". I could see the warmth in his eyes, i know i have kept everybody far from me... I really need to thank hyungwon to come into my life, if it wasnt for him i would never be able to let go. I smile and get up back hugging appa "i know, i am so sorry ill be a better son, okay". He smiles warmly and grabs my hand "u were always the best son". "no i am not, i am srry i wont be able to take ur bloodline further". Appa giggles " i think we have come generations enough, more than my bloodline ur happiness is important". I grin and kiss his cheeks "ur the best appa". He smacks my shoulder "aishh, uu.. ". He rubs his cheeks. While going out i turn and say "ur cute blushing even now". I hear me curse while i leave laughing.

 

 

 

Hyungwon was waiting in my room. I pounce on my bed "ahh so tired". Hyungwon grabs the remote and switches the tv on "did u go see amma" he says. "no, i guess shes out marketting to cook something for dinner". Hyungwon sighs "i havent seen a lier like u -_- i freaking just saw her in the kitchen". I whine "okay, i am just tired after i rest ill go see her or else she will come here anyways". He turns around facing me "do u even care about anyone". The first glims of someone comes in my head. NO. I love my family alot.. Then why him "okay ill go see her". I get up and leave. Why did he come to my.. no i am over him, hes my past. He cant be my first priority, i love my appa, my amma and hyunwon alot.

 

 

 

"woahh!!" amma screams in surprise as back hug her. "i am back amma~" i snuggle on her shoulder. She rolls her eyes "i know and u didnt even come to greet me but went to ur room directly i saw that also". I pout "srry, i was really very tired". I smile and say "i know, u didnt have to come down i was going to come up anyways". "hyungwon forced me to do so". I see my amma grin "that kiddo is really mannered, hes perfect.. And suits u well (♥ω♥*) my son in law". "._. Watt abt me". "my bratty son" she says. I pout "yahhh!". She laughs "just kidding" turning around she takes a good look of me and hugs me "i missed u". I close my eyes and hug her back "i missed u too~". "umm, okay ill go back to the room" i turn and see who it is. Hyungwon. I giggle "watt, i cant hug my amma now". Hyungwon waves "no no u can. Continue". I laugh "shut up, u just turned the mood off". Amma smiles and says "okay okay now sit down food is ready" then she screams "yah! Come down now! Or no food for u!". Appa screams back "ahh, coming coming". she 'tsks' "always busy with his girlfriend". I raise my eyebrow "girlfriend!?!". She says annoyed "who else but his dear papers". I laugh and sit down at the dining table with hyungwon, i really missed these antiques. I see appa coming down. Amma placed all the plates and all. We were all talking about random stuffs and enjoying ur time like we used to before. I really missed this, i have to agree.

 

 

 

•••••

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting on ao3 i hope u'll go light on me ฅ'ω'ฅ ♥, also i really love this ship amd it has really very less fics so... I decided to write on of my own. Wonhyuk needs and deserves more love!!!! ♡


End file.
